Born This Way
Born This Way Lyrics Tristan: It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby Charice: My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Izzy: There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far Listen to me when I say Izzy with StreakyTeen: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Tristan: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Charice: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Izzy: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Tristan: Don't be Charice: Give yourself prudence and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice of truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Izzy: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M I love my life, I love this record and Izzy with Charice: Mi amore vole fe yah Charice and Izzy with StreakyTeen: I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Tristan: Don't be drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent StreakyTeen: You're Lebanese, you're orient Tristan: Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were born this way Izzy, Tristan and Charice: No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby (Izzy: I was born to be brave!) Charice with StreakyTeen ('''Izzy):' I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes (I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way) Don't hide yourself in regret, (Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, yeah) Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way (baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (baby, I was) Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way (baby, I was) '''Streakyteen ('Izzy'):' I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey (I was born this way, hey) I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the (right track, baby, I was born this way, hey) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs